


A Thousand Roads

by melliyna



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post Reichenbach, stand your ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Maddow & Dr Watson. Before, During, After & After. This is my post Reichenbach fic, written for bibliothekara. The mention of Sofie Lestrade is entirely credited to Morganstuarts wonderful Sofie Series, which might be my favourite Sherlock comfort fic in the world. Emily Hotchner belongs to the Criminal Minds kidverse and to CBS etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliothekara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliothekara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mouth of Babes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169822) by [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart). 



John meets Rachel first in Afghanistan. Before. She'd caught his eye, he realises later because she was walking through the markets. And she listened which was more of a novelty than it should be.

At the time it was only a glimpse. He has other things on his mind, then.

Later, it's in the...well somewhere near Central Park anyway and he smacks in to her, mid chasing along behind Sherlock who'd had a breakthrough involving soil, a Broadway show and a particular kind of dahlia only grown on a particular window box. He apologises and offers a drink, later.

Rachel shows up at their hotel with a cocktail shaker and proceeds to hijack the bar and make him a cocktail that is joint parts fire and ice. It's delicious, though.

And she thinks Sherlocks deductive reasoning is fascinating, in any case (she laughs and says 'I know someone a bit like Sherlock, shall we say'). And they strike up a friendship, which is odd really.

They do get good at trading emails. Mostly emails or texts. John is apparently, not allowed near a twitter account ('you get one and Sherlock'll want one and god only knows how that'd go) so they text. Rachel knows lots of good jokes. He shares the Reading To Sofie Lestrade project.

When Emily Hotchner comes to visit they find another friendship in common. And Sherlock is interested in anyone Emily knows.

After. After. After Rachel calls him from the hospital and John wants to say, go away. There are enough people in danger now and god only knows what Moriatry would do with the fact that people want to kill you already.

She just calls him a great bloody idiot and keeps on emailing.

Right. Right after.

He downloads Rachel's show and sobs. She's got the graphic. The I Believe In Sherlock graphic and John thinks, did you know Sherlock. Did you know, people saw your great heart and thought it good.


End file.
